Uniting the Time Trio
by Everything's Slipping Away
Summary: The Doctor has recently regenerated, but not all his memories are in tact. In the hope that he might find out what's missing, he talks to the Master, and finds out a few things he'd rather not have known.


_Author's note: Just a quick fic I wrote on request from WerepuppyBlack (who is an awesome fic writer, check her stuff out). This is set in a sort of limbo zone, which is how there's Romana, the Master and the Eleventh Doctor all at once. So yeah, enjoy, read, review and let me know if this is any good ^__^ Oh, and this was written under the assumption that Karen Gillan was going to be Romana, which explains the red hair. Unfortunately, turns out we weren't so lucky, but I kept that in anyway, since fanfiction is allowed to bend the rules a little every now and then._

Uniting the Time Trio

The Doctor drummed his fingers on the table, frowning as he attempted to squeeze some memory he was having difficulty recalling from the depths of his mind. This probably wasn't the best idea in front of the Master, and as the Master winced, the Doctor mumbled a small "Sorry".

The Doctor's face had changed since he'd last seen his brother, which he remembered well and doubted he'd forget in a hurry. Mainly because the Master had died in front of him, a ruse that had earned him an instant smack to the head upon his arrival.

"I'm forgetting someone." The Doctor finally broke the silence that had been unnerving him for the past five minutes, "I'm pretty sure I'm forgetting someone."

"I expected as much." The Master rolled his eyes, "This was bound to happen, what with your recent regeneration and that Rusty had a habit of limiting what you remembered of your past. Any ideas who you might have forgotten?"

"As little sense as that makes...I know she's female..." The Doctor's frown returned.

"Well that helps." His brother's tone was dripping with sarcasm, "Women haven't exactly been of short supply with you. It's a wonder you never-"

"She wasn't human either." He cut off what would've been a crude remark, "And it's not Susan."

"Ohhh!" The Master grinned, something a little more genuine than had been part of his political campaign the year before, "You must mean Romana."

"Roma...na?" His frown deepened as he blew a bit of hair from in front of his eye, "Doesn't ring any bells."

"You don't remember her?" The Master paused, then began a torrent of mock pity, "Oh, oh, oh that's just tragic, like something out of one of those soaps. I could just cry it's such a pity." He paused again, "Actually, I won't. I'm not too bothered."

"Pack it in." The Doctor narrowed his eyes, but merely sighed and asked, "So what was she to me?"

"She was...a very _very_ close friend of yours." The Master explained, choosing his words carefully.

"What kind of _very _close friend?" The Doctor's glare was more suspicious now, "Like Donna or...or how Lucy is to you?"

"I suspect it was more how Lucy is to me." The older brother admitted, "You two got on like a...a...what's that strange Earth phrase? A burning bush?"

"Wait...how did you know her?" The younger brother was still glaring, "We don't usually share friends."

"She was Lady President of Gallifrey when I was resurrected." This comment was accompanied by a sly grin, "She was in charge of...ensuring I got my side of our bargain."

"And what would that be?" The Doctor's fists clenched tighter.

"But if I tell you, you'll just hit me or something." The Master whined, sounding a bit like a child complaining about a 'terrible injustice'.

"I won't." The Doctor promised, although there was a tiny trace of rage to his tone, "I'm above something so petty."

"Right...well, to be blunt, I was allowed to sleep with whichever Gallifreyan woman that took my fancy." He sighed nostalgically, "Boy that was a fun night."

There was an awkward halt to the conversation, before the Doctor slammed his fist powerfully into his brother's shoulder, sending him almost out of his chair.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't hit me!" The Master yelped, staring daggers at his little brother, "If it's any consolation, I don't think she enjoyed it as much as she would've with you."

The Doctor grinned smugly, but this grin faded into puzzlement as a red haired young woman sauntered over to the pair, tapping the older brother on the shoulder and smiling politely.

The Master took one look at the woman and grinned, deciding a bit of charm was in order, "Well hello there. Looking for me?"

"Yes, actually, I was." The woman grinned, aiming a solid punch squarely at the Master's jaw and sending him flying to the floor, "You were never supposed to tell anyone that happened and you are NEVER going to mention that again!"

"Romana?" A brief slideshow of memories flashed before the Doctor's eyes, a select few moments of his time with his Time Lady companion, "Is that...is that really you?"

"Who else would it be?" Romana smiled, somehow instantly recognising the Doctor, "Who else would've punched out the Master?"


End file.
